Beautiful
by Siriusfan82
Summary: This is just going to be a collection of one-shot songfics. Ratings may change depending on the chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Beautiful  
  
Disclaimer: As I said before I don't have any money nor am I earning any money from this, that's why I'm eating macaroni noodles with butter on them, instead of something good. (Also I'm just too lazy to cook anything else.) ;) So don't sue.  
  
Summary: This is just going to be a collection of one-shot  
songfics. Most of them will probably be done to Javier Mendoza  
Band songs from their c.d. Beautiful  
If not then I will provide the band that their from.  
  
*Working for resolutions, Working for control, Working for a feeling, I want to ignore, *  
  
Amon glanced in the review mirror at the young girl in the backseat. His eyes soften for a mere second at the dejected image she made. She had made a rookie mistake, by letting her mind wander during a hunt just now and had nearly gotten seriously hurt, for which had coldly reprimanded her for. The whole time thought he had just wanted to hold her, and was thanking God she was ok. He regained control of his emotions, his eyes going back to their normal cold steel expression. [She's just another rookie partner I have to train, nothing more.] he tried to convince himself.  
  
*Searching for solutions Searching for a creed, Searching for someone, To teach me how to breath, *  
  
After dropping Robin off at the STNJ Amon proceeded to Harry's for his usual after work drink. As he walked down the hall into the restaurant he was reminded of the first time he saw her. [No don't think of her.] he reprimanded himself. It didn't work though, for some reason his thoughts always seemed to drift back to the young fire-starter. [I' just start pairing her with Sakaki more often] he thought. [On second thought I'll put her with Miho] he changed his mind when he thought of her spending time alone on a mission with the MALE rookie hunter, breathing a little easier once he made the decision. Just then the object of his thoughts walked into the room.  
  
*Don't want to close my eyes anymore, I want to feel uncomfortable with you, I want to know what you're hurting for, When I look into your eyes I see, *  
  
He closed his eyes, listening as she sat a couple of seats down from him at the bar and ordered an espresso and that soft voice of hers. He opened his eyes again when heard that angelic voice address him, "Amon" she paused, "Sorry," she said staring down at her cup. An uncomfortable silence followed her apology. He looked over at her catching her gaze for a moment as she tried to sneak a glance at him. He saw hurt in them before she turned her gaze downward again. Had his tone with her earlier cause that hurt. He hoped not.  
  
*Your insecurity has walked inside of me, And you're so beautiful, Your vulnerability is so empowering, And you make me feel beautiful*  
  
For the second that their eyes had meant he saw all the insecurity that she normally hid from everyone around her. She looked so beautiful and vulnerable staring at her cup with her crest fallen expression. "I shouldn't have been so hard, it was a common mistake you made. I apologize for being so rough on you," her heartbreaking form gave him the courage to say. She looked up at him surprise but after a while gave him a small smile. Even with though a hint of sadness remained in her smile and her eyes, it made him for beautiful like it always did whenever she ventured that small smile of eyes at him.  
  
*Falling from perfection, Planting a new seed, Looking for redemption, To satisfy a need, *  
  
Just as she was getting up to leave the sound of thunder was heard outside. Noticing her small frown he got up "I'll drive you home," he told her walking towards the door "I'm sure Harry won't mind you leaving your Vespa here." He offered to make up for his actions earlier. "OH that's ok! You don't have to! I don't have to go far, I don't want to be a bother," she responded. "Nonsense" Harry told her before Amon could say anything, "You'll catch a cold driving yourself home in this weather. You go along with Amon, I'll just move your bike around back and you can pick it up tomorrow," he said with a kind smile. "But..." the young girl began to object. "Come on, I'm going" Amon interrupted her.  
  
*Pointing the wrong finger, To ease your own pain, Deep inside I know, I'm the only one to blame, *  
  
Once again that day Amon found himself looking at the young girl in his review mirror. [How did I get in this mess] he thought. [Couldn't she tell that it was going to storm? What was she thinking stopping off at Harry's and risking getting caught in this?] he accused her silently. The storm had intensified to a dangerous height in just the few minutes since they left Harry's. He knew the reason, she had done so, she always went there when she was feeling bad and it was always because of something he said or did. *Don't want to be afraid to love, To hear, to say, to know it all, Don't want to wait for sign from above, Just to need to hear my heart say,"  
  
He turned on the radio to see if there were any warning about the storm, and sure enough as soon he turned it on they heard, "The National Weather Association has issued a tornado warning for the Tokyo area. All citizens are advised to seek shelter immediately..." Amon turned the radio off, "My place is closer, we can go there for right now and I'll take you home after this is over," he said without looking back. "Ok, thanks," came the soft reply from the backseat.  
  
*Your insecurity has walked inside of me, And you're so beautiful, Your vulnerability is so empowering, And you make me feel beautiful*  
  
He stood aside letting her walk into the apartment. Robin sat on the couch watching as Amon went though his mail and turned on the TV to catch any updates about the storm his hair falling into his face. [He's beautiful] the young girl thought and then quickly looked down at her lap a blush appearing on her pale skin. He watched her sitting there with her hands folded in her lap out of the corner of his eyes, his hair in his face shielding him from detection. She was watching him but then suddenly went red and looked down at her lap. He stood up and walked over to her. Cupping her chin in his hand he lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. "You so beautiful," he said before capturing her lips with his.  
  
The End. 


	2. Kissing the Wind

Kissing the Wind  
  
Robin starred up at the moon from her bed a light breeze blowing her bangs into her face. "Amon," she whispered. In a dark alley across from the Nigira Law Offices stood the dark hunter that haunted the young crafter user's thoughts. "Robin," he whispered looking at the apartment above the office as the same as the same breeze caressed his face.  
  
Calling you name,  
In the middle of the night,  
Falling in love,  
Just to feel alive,  
Kissing the wind,  
So I can touch your skin,   
  
She keeps her hand on a silver locket,  
And she closes her eyes to be fed,  
She hides her tears in her pocket,  
'Cause she know love is still not dead  
  
Robin lowered her head holding on to her amulet as she closed her eyes. She refused to cry. She knew he wasn't dead.  
  
Calling you name  
In the middle of the night,  
Falling in love,  
Just to feel alive,  
Kissing the wind,  
So I can touch your skin,  
  
He was everything she ever wanted,  
And she feels him more now than she did,  
But time is medicine,  
And essence makes you breath,  
And all you can do is look ahead,   
  
He was unlike anyone she had ever known before; it was this that had attracted her. She had been aware of him ever since she first saw him in the entrance hall to Harry's. It was this awareness that let her know he was still alive. Every now and then it was almost as if she could turn around and he would be right there behind her. This helped her to continue on, she would wait for him.  
  
Calling you name  
In the middle of the night,  
Falling in love, Just to feel alive,  
Kissing the wind,  
So I can touch your skin,  
  
I want you 'cause I need to,  
I need you 'cause I can't ever have you,  
Why is everything so complicated now,   
  
Amon continued looking up at the apartment. He knew Robin was having a difficult time dealing with everything she had been through. He wanted to run into the apartment and comfort her but he had his orders. She had become a powerful witch according to Juliano and needed to be hunted for the good of her own soul. Even thought he didn't believe in priest's worries, she was still a witch and he was a hunter. 'It can not be' he thought turning and walking away from the building.  
  
(A. N. Well this one took a little longer I was having trouble with it. Its amazing how motivated you can get in writing a story when you are trying to put off having to study for a cal final. Speaking of which it'll be a while before I post again cuz I start final week this Monday "Yay what fun!" ;) (makes gagging motions.) Well that's all please read and review, and wish me luck on my cal final I'm going to need it.) 


End file.
